Sleeping
by Anders Andrew
Summary: Mokona a vu des choses...Yùko veut en savoir plus - comme toute fangirl yaoiste qui se respecte. Kurofay, lemon


**Titre : Sleeping**

**Auteur : Anders Andrew**

**Rating : M (parce que LEMON)**

**Pairing : Yùko/Mokona...heu nan KUROFAY**

**Note : pour Neir-chan et Pinkilluminati qui m'ont poussé à poster la fic **

**SPECIAL FANGIRL**

**(L'action se déroule dans le tome 13 de TRC, en cross-over avec XxxHolic, dans le bonus des « dossiers secrets des voyages interdimensionnels volume 5 ». Après que Shaolan ai lu le livre de la mémoire où se trouvait la vie de Kurogané, il s'est évanoui et se réveille dans une chambre; il décide de tout avouer à Kurogané…)**

* * *

Fye et Sakura sortirent.

« Bien…Pendant que Shaolan et Kurogané discutent ensemble, on va faire un petit tour, déclara le magicien.

La princesse acquiesça. Mais Mokona sauta sur le rebord d'une fontaine en s'exclamant :

Mokona préfère rester ici.

OK, tu nous attends là ?, fit le mage. Allez, on y va Sakura ?

Lorsqu'ils eurent disparu, Mokona Modoki s'éleva dans les airs et un flash apparu depuis le bijoux qui ornait son front, formant une image dans l'eau de la fontaine.

Coucou Yùko, ça fait un bail !, gazouilla la créature.

La sorcière des dimensions était apparue, entre les nénuphars dans le petit bassin.

Ah, vous êtes passés dans une nouvelle dimension ?

Oui, répondit la boule de poils, on est dans le pays de Rekord !

Ah oui, un pays célèbre pour sa magie et ses livres. Vous avez déjà trouvé un toit pour dormir ?

Non pas encore !

C'est important de bien dormir…,répliqua Yùko.

Voui, approuva Mokona.

Au fait…Est-ce qu'ils dorment bien, tous les quatre ?, interrogea la sorcière.

Sakura a un sommeil plutôt agité, répondit la petite créature en gloussant. Elle attrape Mokona, elle le serre très fort et elle bouge toute la nuit…Fye se fourre toujours le nez dans l'oreiller. Je me demande s'il dort bien. Kurogané ne bouge pas d'un pouce. Il dort comme une souche. C'est peut-être grâce à son entraînement de ninja, ajouta l'espèce de peluche blanche.

Le reflet dans l'eau sourit.

C'est sûr qu'on a du mal à imaginer un ninja au sommeil agité !, continua Mokona Modoki, se qui fit rire Yùko.

Cependant, ajouta Mokona, j'ai remarqué quelque chose de curieux…

Ah oui ?, s'intéressa la sorcière d'Extrême-Orient. C'est quelque chose de pervers ?!

Heuuu…

Raconte-moi !!, ordonna Yùko d'un air impériale.

Et bien voilà, je m'en suis rendu compte dans le pays d'Ôto…Ce soir-là, je dormais dans la chambre de Fye, lorsqu'un bruit m'a réveillé. Quelqu'un entrait dans la pièce plongée dans l'obscurité…

Oh oh !, s'exclama la sorcière en ouvrant des grands yeux, déjà captivée par l'histoire.

Fye, qui ne dormait pas encore, se retourna vers la porte et alluma la lampe de chevet. C'est alors que j'aperçut que c'était Kurogané qui venait d'entrer ! Fye n'eut pas l'ai très étonné, car il dit (imitation de la voix de Fye, par Mokona Modoki) « Ah, c'est toi… ». Kurogané s'est figé un moment sur le seuil, puis tout doucement, il a refermé la porte. Pendant ce temps-là, Fye enlevait son t-shirt. Et moi, je ne faisais pas de bruit, parce que j'étais curieux, et que j'avais sommeil. Alors Kurogané s'est retourné et s'est approché à pas lents du lit de Fye; Fye s'était assis sur le bord du lit et attendait, le nez levé vers Kurogané, qui est très grand, plus grand que Fye.

Oui, ça c'est vrai qu'il est grand, intervînt Yùko.

Ensuite, quand Kurogané fût assez près, Fye s'agenouilla sur le lit pour arriver à sa hauteur. Alors là, Kurogané s'est penché vers lui et l'a pris par la nuque pour l'attirer vers le haut pour l'embrasser !!

Waaaaaah !

Et ce n'est pas tout !, s'exclama Mokona tout excité. Fye s'est allongé, et Kurogané s'est mis sur lui et l'embrassait dans le cou. Même que Fye avait l'air heureux; il était tout détendu, et il poussait des petits gémissements, et aussi il caressait le dos de Kurogané qui n'avait pas de t-shirt depuis le début. Par contre, les mains de Kurogané, elles essayaient de baisser le pantalon de pyjama de Fye. Pour l'enlever, Kurogané s'est redressé et il a tiré dessus très doucement, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin il le jette par terre. Alors Fye s'est assis en face de lui et s'est mis à lui lécher le torse comme un petit chat qui lape le lait dans un bol.

Et Kurogané, il ne disait rien ?

Non. Il avait les sourcils froncés, comme s'il était en colère, mais pourtant, il n'avait pas l'air fâché; juste, il n'était peut-être pas très gentil.

Comment ça ?, demanda la sorcière des dimensions.

Et bien, il a plaqué Fye contre le matelas, puis il lui a tenu les poignets, et lui a dit (imitation de la voix de Kurogané) « Je ne veux pas que tu me touches… ». Et j'ai bien vu que ça rendait Fye triste.

Tu m'étonnes. Continue…

Bon alors, Kurogané a de nouveau embrassé Fye, tout en serrant très fort ses poignets; ça devait être vraiment très fort parce que Fye a dit (imitation de Fye, ton geignard) « Arrête, tu me fais mal… ». Donc Kurogané l'a lâché et s'est levé du lit. Fye s'est assis, le regard inquiet. Mais Kurogané ne s'était pas levé pour partir mais pour enlever son pantalon. Après il s'est rallongé sur Fye, qui écartait les jambes; et puis Kurogané a collé le bas de son corps contre celui de Fye et l'a poussé vers le haut du lit. D'une main, il ramassa le drap qui était roulé en boule sur le côté et recouvrit ses fesses avec. Ensuite il mit les bras de Fye en croix et les tînt fermement dans cette position; et il poussa à nouveau Fye, qui s'enfonça un peu dans le matelas en gémissant, la tête rejeté en arrière. Lorsque j'ai vu ça, je me suis dit que ça devait être douloureux, comme si Kurogané avait transpercé Fye avec une épée. Ce qui était étrange, c'est que le bassin de Kurogané montait et descendait, sous les draps, et sous lui, Fye serrait les dents, les yeux fermés et les bras écartés de force. Et pourtant, même si ça semblait laborieux, j'avais l'impression que Fye souriait; il s'était mis à haleter et ses doigts se crispaient sur le couvre-lit. Kurogané, lui, paraissait concentré; on aurait dit qu'il se forçait à conserver une expression neutre. Mais plus la sueur s'accumulait sur son front, plus ses yeux rétrécissaient, et des gémissements rauques s'échappaient parfois d'entre ses lèvres. Lui aussi il serrait les dents.

C'est pour ne pas crier qu'ils serrent les dents, expliqua doctement Yùko en mettant un peu de tabac dans son fume-cigare.

Puis Fye a dit (imitation suppliante de Fye + les grands yeux lumineux et adorables) « Kurochhhan… », et Kurogané n'a pas résisté; il a relâché ses poignets et il a glissé ses mains sous le drap, sur la taille de Fye. Fye quant à lui a posé ses longues mains sur les épaules de Kurogané et les tenait fort. Kurogané s'est baissé pour l'embrasser, et comme ça, tous les deux, ils avaient vraiment l'air mignons à ce moment-là, parce qu'on aurait dit que toutes leurs défenses tombaient et qu'il laissait voir toutes leurs faiblesses. Ils avaient l'air tourmentés, mais plus du tout pour leurs raisons habituelles. C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai compris qu'ils étaient amoureux !!

Tu es long à la détente, marmonna le reflet de la sorcière dans le bassin, alors que celle-ci lançait un nuage de fumée.

Oui bon, tu veux la suite de mon histoire ?

Mais ouiiii !!, s'impatienta Yùko en chassant avec agacement la fumée de son tabac.

Kurogané continuait son manège, son bassin montant puis descendant à un rythme de plus en plus frénétique; et se faisant, il ahanait comme dans un effort particulièrement exténuant. Puis Fye a ouvert grand les yeux et s'est écrié (imitation de Fye) « Ho…OH hnnn OUIIII !! », et il a eut un spasme, et un frisson dans tout le corps. Pourtant Kurogané a continué a l'enfoncer dans le matelas pendant quelques minutes, puis il s'est cambré en arrière et est retombé frémissant sur le corps de Fye. Là, ils respiraient comme s'ils avaient couru le marathon, et Fye s'est remis à caresser le dos de Kurogané. Et quand leurs souffles se furent calmés, Fye murmura à l'oreille de Kurogané (imitation Fye chuchotant) « Kurochan, j'aime lorsque tu viens la nuit pour me faire l'amour; je ne sais jamais quand ça va arrivé… ». A ces paroles, Kurogané s'est soulevé à la force des bras pour se déplacer de Fye; il s'assit sur les talons, sur le lit, le drap cachant son entrejambe (imitation de Kurogané, réprobateur) « On n'était pourtant d'accord. C'est seulement du sexe… ». Alors Fye a froncé les sourcils lui aussi et a répondu dans un soupir las (imitation Fye) « Oui oui, je sais, tu viens me voir pour ne pas être frustré, et moi, j'en profite aussi…je sais » « Cependant, j'aimerais bien savoir une chose : pourquoi, lorsque tu en a eu l'occasion, tu n'as pas profité des opportunités qui se présentait à toi pour mettre une personne qui te plaisait vraiment dans ton lit ? Tu n'as pas besoin de moi, tu peux très bien te débrouiller pour sauter n'importe quelle jolie fille qui se présente… »

Dans le bassin de la fontaine, Yùko hocha la tête.

C'est bien vrai ça. Pourquoi il ne va pas se chercher des professionnelles ? Ou même des filles normales. Il est plutôt beau gosse…

Attend, ce n'est pas fini !, fit la boule de poils en s'agitant. Kurogané a alors soupiré, comme ça (imitation) « Pfffff » puis il a dit (imitation de Kurogané) « Non. Je ne veux pas de quelqu'un d'autre… » (imitation de Fye, sur le ton de celui qui veux pousser à l'aveux) « Parce que… ??».

Il y eut un petit silence, car Mokona s'était interrompu. Yùko le brisa en criant :

Ouiiiii ? Aloooooors ?? La suiiiite !!

Alors là, Kurogané ne savait plus quoi répondre, et il baissa les yeux; en regardant fixement le matelas, il répondît (imitation rauque de Kurogané) « En fait, je crois que…je n'avais jamais ressenti autant de plaisir avec quelqu'un. Avec toi, je peux faire ce que je veux, car tu es assez fort; mais tu as aussi… » et là il a relevé la tête, et ses yeux ressemblait à des torches, et j'ai bien vu que Fye était surpris lui aussi, surtout quand Kurogané lui a pris le menton pour le rapprocher de lui, les yeux dans les yeux (re-imitation de la voix rauque et passionnée de Kurogané) « Cette fragilité qui me plaît tant chez toi, cette douceur. Je crois bien…je crois bien qu'il n'y a personne d'autre au monde avec qui je veuille passer mes nuits…j'ai besoin de toi. ». Et puis il l'a embrassé tendrement.

Dans le bassin, la sorcière souriait d'un air attendri.

Ensuite Fye s'est blotti contre lui, et ils se sont allongés Côte-à-côte, et moi, je me suis endormi., termina Mokona Modoki.

Ahhh, c'était vraiment génial ! Bravo Mokona, tes talents de conteur sont sans égal !, déclara Yùko en prenant une bouffée à son fume-cigare. Continues de les espionner pendant qu'ils sont couchés, je veux tout savoir !! Au fait…Tu dors avec qui ce soir ?, demanda la sorcière brune, un grand sourire pervers sur la face.

Comme on n'a pas beaucoup d'argent, je pense qu'on va dormir tous ensemble ce soir…

Yùko prit un air déçu, mais dans son regard brillait une lueur malsaine qui dévoilait le scénario qu'elle imaginait dans sa tête.

Alors Mokona va dormir entre Kurogané et Shaolan !, continua la petite créature blanche, qui ne semblait pas avoir remarquer les égarements fantasmatiques de sa maîtresse et créatrice. Parce que…Kurogané et Shaolan ont l'air très triste tous les deux. Donc ce soir, Mokona va dormir avec eux. J'espèce qu'ils iront mieux très bientôt.

C'est alors que surgirent Fye et la princesse qui revenait de leur balade; Yùko se demanda d'ailleurs vaguement ce qu'ils avaient pu faire ensemble pendant tout ce temps, mais bon…

Mokona, interpella le magicien de loin, on a appris quelque chose à propos de ce livre…

Mokona arrive !, s'exclama la petite boule de poils.

Elle salua Yùko de la main puis s'en fut, rompant la communication.


End file.
